Not every ending is happy
by deathwriter777
Summary: what happenes when a tramatized 17 yr.old girl is forces to become reaquanted with an old emeny ...and what can a certin boy do to save her...this is my first fanfiction please be nice...AU/AH
1. prolouge

prologue-the sound of screams

Theres a loud high pitched sound...the sound of screaming. I looked at my clock to see it was only 4:17 am.i hear another scream and pull the blanket over my head in a failed attempt to block out the sound.i squeese my eyes shut hopeing its just a dream and hopeing its not happening are footsteps comeing up the stairs and i know he's makeing his way to my room.i can hear my door creak as its being opened slowly. i open my eyes just a little but i cant see its just darkness.

i feel hand stroking my hair .my name is wispered"clary...wake up honey" my father says in a more than soothing voice but i know its a lie"CLARY WAKE UP" he says as he grabs me by my hair and pushes me against the wall i scream and begg him to stop but my pleas are pointless he slaps me and slams my head back really hard into the wall and screams at me more. He says things i know are lies but cant help but belive.I know im stupid,worthless, and a liar. I dont need people to tell me.

i see light. my brother, Jonathan runs in the room and screams for dad to stop.i look down and see a black daggar with a red rose inlaid on the handle i push him away but its no use he has he pinned against the wall i look at jon and he is looking at father with wide eyes i look back at father just in time to see father with the daggar high above my head. i beg him to stop but he does no such thing i close my eyes as he brings the daggar down. and i fall into a sleep i wish i had never awoken from...i was 14 then.


	2. chapter 1 another day

"CLARY" my bestfriend simon yelled trying to wake me up...he just didnt realize i was already awake. i was awake long befor he even got here but its fun to mess with him so i decided to play along.10 mineuts ago he came into my room to try to wake me up for school.

"CLARY WAKE UP"he tryed again. "ugumukle" i mumbled trying to sound asleep

"come on clary wake up i do your homework for a week just please wake up" he pleaded...a week...how aboooout a month?

i continued my act to see if i could break him down to a month of him doing my homework.

"2 weeks?"

...

"3?"

...

"FINE CLARY a month. ill do your homework for a month you can stop pretending to sleep now"

"what?"how did he know i wasnt really asleep"i was asleep how can you acuse me of pretending to be asleep?"

"oh and it just so happened that you shot up right when i called you out on it?... Clary please you snore when you sleep i knew you were awake the whole time."he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what ever i was so asleep AND I DO NOT SNORE!"

he smiled"yes you do and your a restless sleeper"...how would he know that?"Well mabey i was haveing a good dream"

"mabey but not likely...oh and ...clary?"what now?

"yes...simon!"i says in the snarkiest voice i could manage. he just smiled and said"school starts in 10 mineuts and if your not nice to me then your gonna have to walk and if your late to school again you get a detention...so if your nice to me then ill give you a ride so i would suggest you be nice to me but thats completly up to you."

i couldnt help but smile at him "simon my dearest friend please leave my room so i can get ready for school"

"thats more like it"he said as he walked out of my room and shut the door behing him.

...

why does school have to begin at 7:35? why not 10:00 or mabey 1:00? i thought as i opened my locker. i put all my things in my locker exept my sketch book...i take that everywhere with me. i dont want to risk someone breaking into my locker and steeling it. Class was boring as usuall. Ms. herondale just talked about god knows what while everyone else was eaither asleep ,trying to sleep, or pretending to listen.

i felt a light tap on my shoulder. i looked back only to the one and the only jace lightwood, an arrogant, self centered, jackass."what do you want jace?" i said sudenly becomeing annoyed.

"i just thought i should let you know that jonathan was at our house allnight with izzy i caught him sneaking out of the bathroom window this morning."he wispered

"and i care why? He's his own person, and im not his keeper. He can do whatever he wants. As long as he stays out of trouble i dont care what he does."with that said i turned around and went back to pretending to listen untill the bell rang. at lunch i decided not to sit with everyone cause i didnt want all the attention they have ben giving me latley.i told them about the dreams i've ben having and they keep asking questing about then and they keep giving my all this unwanted attention. when they noticed i wasn't going to eat with them they came over to me.

Jace , a player that gets all the girls he wants and then just throws them away when he's done. Izzy, one of my best friends but shes is OBSESSED with clothes and make up. Alec, Izzy's brother , he's dating Magnus. Magnus ,...well there arn't much words to describe Magnus exept for glittery. Simon, my apsolute bestest friend ever, he's always there for me when i need him. Maia , i dont really know her all that well she's just a friend of a friend ...well shes simons girlfriend thats the only reason i know her. sebastian, my ex-boyfriend...theres not much to say about him exept that he's always trying to make me jealous... anyway they came over to the table i was sitting at in a failed attemped to get away from them.

"clary, are you okay?"Izzy asked

"why didn't you sit with us? is everything alright?" simon asked

"did you have another dream?"sebastian asked

"im fine, and no i didnt have another dream."i lied

i could feel Jaces eyes on my so i truned to look at him. Jace was just smirking at me. He could always tell when i was lying.

"you sure about that clare-bear? your not lying to us are you?" Jace asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Im sure" i lied again. i quickly got up to leave befor he could blow my cover. I avoided them the rest of day.

...end of chapter one

**...****I just wrote this, Please review to let me know if i should continue to write this or not. im not sure if its any good but i really really hope it is.**


	3. Chapter 2  text and talk

**i am so so so so so so sorry i waited so long to upload but with school starting and everything else going on and my being grounded from the computer its gonna take some time. but im at my dads house and to say sorry im going to upload two chapters tonight if i get 5 more reviews in this in the next hour i swear on the angel. me and my friends whenever we make a promise we swear on the angel so that we know we will keep it cause' if you swear on the angel you cant break it.:) once again i am extremly sorry please forgive please.**

chapter 2-

In all honesty i haven't seen my father since that night 3 years i have one of these dreams something happens. a phone call.a letter. an e-mail. a text. something. and no matter how many times you change your e-mail of get a new number or move he always finds us. he always does. we have lived in our current house for a year now and there hasnt ben any sign that he knows where we are so im thankful for that.i sat down on the small, short, stone wall thats in front of the school.

i look at my phone to check the time and see that i have a text from jace

** hey**

heyy

**whats up**

nm u?

**same...so... y'd u run off**

**oh and clary?**

yea?

"im right behind you"

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed

"when did you get there?"

"not the point the point is you lied and your gonna tell me why."

"oh really? and if i dont?"

he smirked

..."follow me i wanna show you something."

**i know its super short but i promise the next chapter will be longer than this i swear on the angel. **

**once again im so sorry ...i would like to dedicate this story from this point on to Nicole Ivey Renalds & Guinever Renee Renin. **

**R.I.P-N.I.R.**

**R.I.P.-G.R.R.**

**they were my have ben for 11 years. and im gonna miss them.i wouls just like to sayGuinevere renee renin killed by an intentinal blade through the vain died on. October 28th, 2011.  
>Nicole ivey renalds killed by an intentional blade through the vain died on. September 29th, 2011<br>Both 18. Both victims of abuse. Both tragicly my bestfriends of 11 years...both dead. Scuicide isnt cool if you no someone whos having scuicidal thoughts get then help and if u r having scuicidal thoughts then come up to me and let me no i can help i wont tell anyone who u r but be honest and mssage me can swear on my bffs grave i will do my best to help. i know its not my place. and i know its not my bussiness but please if you feel like you have knowonw to talk too please come and talk to me i swear on the angel i will do my best to help and i swear on the angel i will listen! please!**


End file.
